


Her Favor

by GayandNerdy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayandNerdy/pseuds/GayandNerdy
Summary: Arya and Gendry find a moment to finally reunite after five long years apart. Only problem? It's at the tourney to find Arya's future husband.Hopefully she can give him a little good luck for the final round.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 43
Kudos: 163





	Her Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: Arya refuses to marry anyone who is a stuck up highborn who wears pretty armour but can’t lift a sword. Her father agrees to hold a tournament in her honour if she marries the winner. Ser Gendry arrives in Winterfell for the tournament to win Princess Arya’s hand in marriage.

He kissed her as if the fabric of the tent was as impenetrable as Storm’s End, as if magic was woven through the threads so no one could intrude. She kissed him as if she was finally free. Every push and pull of her lips was as much her choice as it was his. Her hands were on his face, and his were on her waist. She held him closer than the sword that usually hung at her hips. He held her like she grounded him. They chose this moment. 

They kissed slowly, for his tent was now as sacred as the Godswood, but instead of the Old Gods, they worshiped each other. Her willfulness. His determination. Her anger. His surliness. Her deep love. His utter devotion. They could not be separated now that they had found each other again. They were two but their hearts were one. Together they belonged, and together they would stay.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. Her eyes stayed closed and a smile drew on her kiss swollen lips. 

“Arya, I-”

“Me too.”

He pulled back a little more and looked at her. “You don’t even know what I was going to say,” he laughed.

“I do. You were going to be stupid and say what we both know.” Her eyes still closed, she tried to chase his lips once more. He was not about to relent on this.

“Does it make me stupid to want to say it?”

“It does” she laughed.

“Then call me stupid because I love you.”

She opened her eyes and looked into his, automatically looking for a sign of a lie. His eyes were open and earnest and the last wall she had built crumbled as if it had never been more than a mirage.

Wide eyed, soft, and smiling Arya was finally free from the cage she had created for herself.

“Stupid” she laughed with all the joy she had before kissing him again. Her heart felt warm like the sun had emerged from behind the clouds. 

There was no hesitation in this kiss. There was no need for that. They knew, even if no one else did. They loved each other. They were family. They kissed and they kissed because they could and they wanted to.

He pulled back once more. Confused, she opened her eyes. The look he gave her was peculiar, almost fearful. She quirked an eyebrow.

“What?”

“What if I don’t win?”

“What?”

“The tourney. What if I don’t win?”

“You’ll win.”

“I appreciate your faith in me, but if I don’t? You swore to marry whoever wins.”

Arya sighed. “That I did.”

“So what happens. If the Targaryen prince wins, you will be queen and there is nothing either of us can do.”

“Then win.”

“It’s not that simple, Arry.”

“It is.”

“I can’t stand the thought of anyone else seeing you like this.”

Arya looked down at herself. She still wore breaches and her jerkin. Even her boots were still on. “What do you mean? I’m completely decent.”

“Like this,” his fingers grazed her cheekbone. “Flushed. Eyes glazed.” His thumb pulled down her bottom lip. “Lips swollen from my kisses. Soft. Perfect.”

She batted his hand away. “Stupid.”

“Aye. Stupid and in love and fearing that this will be the end.”

“Then win.”

“I will do all I can.”

“No. You will win.”

“Arya.”

“What?”

“Do you not fear losing me too?” His eyes earnestly stared into hers. He was searching for the reassurance that this was not just him. It was not. 

She looked back at the blue of his eyes. She didn’t know what was the right thing to say. She was his. She would always be his. If he did not win, she would still be his, but she would be in the arms of another. That scared her more than anything else.

“I love you.” 

He stared at her as if she had spoken Braavosi, so she said it again.

“I love you.”

His smile split his face and he pulled her closer again, kissing every spot on her face he could. 

“Who’s stupid now?” he laughed. 

She let him kiss her cheeks and her nose for a few more seconds before pulling back.

“You will win.”

He looked like he was about to say more about fear, but she spoke first.

“You will win because you will have my favor.”

His face scrunched up in the most adorable way. “Your favor?”

“My favor.”

“I don’t follow.”

She grinned wickedly and pulled on the ties holding her jerkin together. Eyes widening almost comically, he caught on. He scrambled back a few steps.

“Arya.”

“Yes?” she tilted her head innocently, hands still moving.

“Arya you can’t.”

“Why not? I’ll be ruined?” That’s what everyone else seemed to believe. Her only value was tied to her maidenhead. She didn’t think he felt that way too, but she had to make sure.

“No! No, you could never be ruined.”

She smiled. “Then why not?”

“If you go any further I will go mad trying to restrain myself.”

“Then don’t,” she laughed. Her fingers finished the laces of her jerkin and she shrugged it off.

She saw him swallow. His hands clenched. She smirked and grabbed the end of her shirt before pulling it over her head. In the split second the shirt covered her eyes, Gendry had moved and was suddenly back in front of her. For a second she was surprised at the proximity, but it quickly faded and left excitement in its wake. 

His eyes caressed her newly exposed skin, neck down to the skin peaking over her bindings to the soft skin of her stomach. His hand came up to touch the scars she had gained in training, but he caught himself before touching her. His fingers hovered for a moment and his eyes flicked up to hers.

She felt like she was holding her breath. The air was suddenly much heavier than it had been. It seemed to happen often with them, the back and forth between light laughter and intensity. She loved it. They could be both for each other. 

“Can I touch you?”

She smiled. His care was evident.

“Yes.” She grabbed his hand still hovering near her and brought it to her skin. She gasped.

“Sorry, blacksmith’s hands” he pulled back.

“No! It’s not that.” She grabbed back his hand. 

“Then what?” He hesitantly placed his hand back on her bare waist.

She looked down before steeling herself and looking him straight in the eye. “I was surprised how much I love the feeling of your hand on my skin.”

“Yeah?” he smirked

“Yeah,” she smiled.

“Well in that case.” His hand slipped around to her back and pulled her closer. His other hand tangled in her hair and he kissed her again. This kiss was pure fire. Hotter than the fire of the Winterfell forge from their childhood, this kiss ignited a feeling Arya had only ever felt in those times she let herself think about him. She found the real muscle underneath her hands was better than any daydream she had conjured up in her mind. His real lips on hers were better than any fantasy she had imagined. His rough hands on her skin felt better than her own could ever. 

She pulled at the material of his shirt for a second before realizing it was still tucked into his pants. They both chuckled into the kiss. His hands left her hair and back for a moment and she let out a sound suspiciously similar to a whine. He pulled the fabric out of his breeches. Her hands went under his shirt to push it up while feeling the muscle years of laboring with a hammer had awarded him. The shirt slipped a few times when she got too distracted with her hands on his chest. He didn’t seem to mind. 

When his shirt was off, Arya took a moment to admire him. Every scar from a sword or a burn was examined under her eyes and fingers. Some she knew from their years in Winterfell. Some had been gained in the five years they were apart while he gained his knighthood. He let her explore for a few moments. When the need to kiss him again became too great, she finally pulled him back to her. It had been no more than thirty seconds, but she felt as if she had gone years outside of his embrace. How funny it seemed to her. She had gone years without kissing him and now a few seconds and she became desperate. How it reminded her of young Sansa’s stories of princesses and knights. Though, she thought, we are a princess and a knight. Where’s the irony in that?

His fingers played with the bindings around her chest.

“May I?” His voice was breathy as if he had run for miles.

She nodded and helped him undo her binds. Now it was his turn to explore. His hands automatically came up to cup each tit. His thumbs rolled over both dusty peaks and she gasped. Her nipples had never been particularly sensitive when she had explored her body before, but something about him made them feel electric. He did it again and the same shock shook her body. He watched her with such interest. He lowered his face to kiss the skin and her knees nearly buckled. It wasn’t necessarily the sensation itself, though that was certainly pleasurable, it was the look in his eyes as he touched her. She was awe-inspiring to him. He was utterly and completely devoted to her. She felt powerful. 

She pulled him up to meet her eyes once more.

“I want you, Gendry” she whispered to him and only him.

“You have me. All of me.”

She smiled. “Good. You are mine, and I am yours. Now, take me to bed.”

He looked around. “There is no bed” he deadpanned.

“Then take me to that table and fuck me,” she laughed.

“As m’lady commands.” He surprised her by sweeping her up in his arms and spinning her around. He stared up at her as she shrieked and laughed.

He set her down on the edge of the table and kissed her. Their smiles got in the way for a moment, but they quickly found their rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in between her thighs. He pressed up against her center, making them both moan. Her nipples rubbed against his chest and she could feel his hands everywhere on her. They couldn’t seem to stop moving, as if he was trying to map her body.

She moved her hands down across his shoulders, down his arms, to the front of his breeches. 

“Arya wait,” he breathed against her lips. Her hands stilled and she waited. 

“I’ve never done this before. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She was surprised by his confession. She had assumed in the five years he had been gone that some beautiful girl would have been lucky enough to be with him. 

“Never?”

“Never,” his tone left no room for doubt. “It’s always been you. It always will be you.”

“I love you,” she kissed him softly this time. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you.”

She grabbed his hand again and covered her left tit with it. 

“Play,” she commanded him.

He needed no further encouragement. His palms engulfed her entire tit as he squeezed and rolled the nipple. His lips came down to capture her right nipple while his right hand continued on her left side. Her eyes closed and her head rolled back. After a few blissful moments, he pulled off and she opened her eyes to see what was wrong. He made eye contact and switched to her other peak. The cold air hit the wetness his mouth had left behind and she groaned. He continued to kiss, lick, and suck across her tits as she felt herself growing increasingly wet.

She tugged on his hair to pull him up and his hips jerked towards her. She did it again. He groaned and looked up at her. His eyes were darker than usual and he almost looked dangerous. She loved it. He surged up to her mouth to kiss her again. As his tongue swept through her mouth, she began to pull at her own laces. He quickly caught on and helped her loosen her breeches. Together they pushed the garment to her ankles. Gendry then sank to his knees and pulled off one boot then the other. Her stockings and breeches followed. He kissed her on the ankle. He continued on a path up her leg, kissing all the way. His eyes never left hers and she felt her chest heave with her heavy breathing. She watched him worship her body as if she was some great beauty. Then she realized that to him, she was. 

“Gendry, come up here.”

He didn’t hesitate. She kissed him again and again, pouring as much of her own adoration into the kiss as she could. 

“I want you to touch me,” she whispered against his lips.

“Where?” he panted.

She guided his hand across her tits, down her belly to her mound that was pulsing in need. He gasped as he felt her wetness. His fingers rubbed up and down, feeling, exploring this most intimate part of her. She responded with little noises of contentment. On one of his upwards explorations, his fingers found her clit. She moaned in delight.

“That feel good?” He kissed her neck.

“Yeah. Yeah right there. Rub there in a circle.”

He followed her directions. He started slow, circling lazily. Soon he started to increase his speed. Her noises got louder and her legs gripped his hips, keeping him in place. He moved his fingers around her clit quicker and quicker while kissing her neck and chest and anywhere else he could reach. His fingers suddenly left her clit and entered her. She gasped in shock and pleasure.

“Shit, sorry, is this okay?” he panicked.

“Gods, Gendry, yes! Please! Just use your thumb to rub.”

He did so while pushing into her and pulling out. She felt amazing. The combination of his kisses and sweet nothings with his hand working her quickly had her thrusting into his hand. Her body started to clench around his fingers and her legs locked around his hips. Her noises got louder. She felt the feeling she had only felt a few times while exploring her body. She felt hot and tense. Then, her pleasure peaked. All her muscles spasmed and relaxed. 

Gendry continued kissing and rubbing while she came down from her high. Soon it became too much and she grabbed his hand. 

She met his eyes. “Thank you,” she smiled at him.

“Gods, Arya. The look on your face was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

She blushed and looked away. He grabbed her chin with this left hand and turned her face back to him.

“I love you,” he said for only her to hear.

She kisses him and whispers it back against his lips. She snakes her hands down to his breeches and rubs him through the leather. He looks at her with such deep admiration, she loses her breath for a second. She quickly begins undoing his laces. They together make quick work of his boots, stockings, and breeches. He climbs up onto the table and she shifts farther up so her entire body is laying on the wood.

“I wish I had a bed in here,” he said. “You deserve better than a table in a tent.”

She looks in his eyes and grasps his cock in her hand. “No featherbed for me” she sings to him.

“You’re positive?” he asks.

“I am” she nods with a smile.

He nods back and takes himself from her hand into his. Lining himself up, he starts to slowly push into her. They look at each other as they slowly connect.

Her fingers felt good. His fingers felt amazing. This though. This is another level entirely. She had never felt so connected to another person. The way his cock stretched her did not hurt like her Septa had told her it would. No. It felt weird, that was true, but it was a good weird. She was so wet from her prior orgasm that he slipped in with no resistance. She felt stretched and full. It was not a feeling she had ever imagined before, but with Gendry it felt right.

“Arya, love, you feel so good.”

“Gendry, move.”

He did. Slowly at first, a simple pull and push. Each push went a little bit deeper. She moaned in pleasure. Gendry snapped his hips at the sound. She groaned loader than she had before.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, was that too much?”

“No, oh my gods, that was good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, do it again.”

He repeated the motion, pulling out slowly and snapping his hips in quickly. Soon they built up a rhythm. She met him thrust for thrust. They worked together as they always had, chasing that pleasure and making each other feel good. Her legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his ass. His arms braced himself so he was resting on her but not crushing her with his full weight. Their hips moved in tandem. 

He lifted himself onto one arm so he could reach his other hand down and rub her near where they joined. She groaned loudly. The sight of his arm straining to support his weight and his harsh thrusts against her with the frantic circling of her clit sent another rush of wetness down through her and she clenched around him. 

“Gods, Arya- I’m gonna-” he groaned out before his pleasure crested. 

She struggled to keep her eyes open to watch his face. She had never seen anything more erotic than the sight of him as he came. He was still over her as she watched the pure pleasure wash over him. His arm gave out and he fell. For a moment, he was on top of her. She felt his weight but it didn’t crush her. Instead it felt comforting, like a heavy fur cocooning her in warmth and safety. He soon slipped out and rolled next to her on the table. 

Unfortunately for him, the table was not wide enough for them to lay next to each other. 

“Shit!” Gendry fell off the table onto the floor.

Arya started laughing. She laughed harder than she had ever before. Soon, Gendry joined her in laughter from the floor. 

She was happy. She had never been this happy.

“As soon as my legs work I’m going to come up there and hold you,” he called from the floor. She laughed harder.

All too soon she caught her breath and stopped laughing.

He stood up. He went over to the wash bin in the tent and dipped some fabric in the water. He came back to Arya and she saw the wet fabric was his shirt. He began gently cleaning up her legs and center. 

“Did you come a second time?” he asked as he cleaned her.

“No,” she replied.

His eyes snapped to hers. “No?”

She shook her head but kept smiling.

“I’m sorry.” He sounded ashamed.

“Don’t be. I got to see you fall. You’re beautiful.”

He looked taken aback by the compliment. He tossed the shirt back on the floor, put on his breeches, and pulled his cloak up with him. He turned her sideways across the table and sat down next to her. He gently draped the cloak over her cooling body and placed her head on his lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow.

Soon, as their hearts returned to normal, they began hearing the sounds of armor from outside the tent. Voices moved by as the people of Winterfell prepared for the final round of the tourney. Reality began to come back to the couple.

Arya sat up. They looked at each other for a long moment. Their eyes said all that they could not just yet. The “I love you’s” and “we will be together” were clear without words. His hand came up and held her cheek. They kissed one more time. Their quiet oasis would soon be disturbed. Arya would be needed at a wedding dress fitting and Gendry needed to eat before picking up his war hammer and facing Prince Aegon Targaryen in the last round of the tourney.

She reluctantly pulled back and shrugged off his cloak. She picked up her discarded pieces of clothing. Putting them back on felt like putting on armor before battle. He watched her, hoping this would not be the last time he would be able to see her like this.

She looked back over her shoulder at the entrance to his tent. Her eyes trailed up and down his half dressed body before settling on his eyes. The eyes of the only man who could receive her favor. The eyes of her love. “Now win.”

“As m’lady commands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh come on, we all know Gendry wins. There's no way he's letting Aegon see Arya as he's just seen her ;)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading! This is my first fic in approximately 8 years and my first on AO3. Let me know what you think! It was originally going to be part of a longer multichapter, but that didn't work out. Oh well
> 
> Say hello on tumblr! I'm @gayandnerdyforestlass


End file.
